Ed's Fancy Coat
by LeFay Strent
Summary: Ed wears the coolest clothes. Don't you think? -A side story for TBA-


**Hello gentle viewers! So, this ideacame to me out of the blue while I was thinking about _The Blood Alchemist_. It was just too cute and funny I had to write about it. When I started writing on it I had written the first sentence and then walked away from my computer for some reason. I come back to find my sister typing from where I left off. What she wrote was...wrong. So wrong in so many ways. I will never leave my computer unattended ever again.**

**BTW: This is all from Taylor's point of view.**

* * *

><p>It was another typical day at the dorms. I had rolled out of bed, my stomach growling at me to get up and feed it, and into the living room. Ed and Al were there and in some kind of argument.<p>

I narrowed my eyes at them, "It's too early in the morning to be fighting."

"Brother's being mean." Al whined to me. In his hands was something fluffy. I peered closer at what he was holding. It meowed at me.

"I already told you before, Al." Ed glared at him. "We can't keep a kitten."

"I couldn't just leave him there." Al defended himself.

"I don't care. Put it back." Ed nearly shouted.

If Al had the eyes of his last body they would have cried. "I can't put him back where he's all alone. Taylor, could you?"

"Whoa!" I waved my hands, "Don't put me in the middle of this. This is between you two."

"Don't go crying to Taylor for help." Ed scolded him. "Now go put it back."

"I can't."

Ed groaned, face palming. "Al, give me the kitten for a second."

"What? Why?" Al asked suspiciously.

"Just give him to me for a second. It's not like I'm going to hurt him." Ed assured him.

"You promise?" Al sniffed.

"Yes." Ed looked like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay." Al said unsurely. He transferred the kitten to Ed's outstretched hands. Ed held the kitten securely. "Now what?" Al asked.

Ed grinned mischievously, "Bye!" Then he ran out the door.

"Brother! Wait!" Al yelled and chased after him.

I shook my head at the two of them and went to find some breakfast.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch relaxing with a full tummy when I noticed it. I sat up and looked closer, though I was a hundred percent sure I knew what it was.<p>

Laying on one of the chairs was Ed's coat. He had left in such a hurry that he had forgotten it. I momentarily wondered where the guys were now, since they hadn't gotten back yet.

Ah, well. I shrugged and settled back into the couch. But then an idea came to me. I peeked out of one eye at the red coat. Hm…

I stood and went over to the chair. Picking it up, I held the coat out to admire it. The fabric was soft and the color rich. The design on the back was enough to make it stand out. It really was a magnificent coat. I had always wanted one like this.

Glancing around the room to make sure no one was watching, I slipped my arms through the sleeves. I flicked my hair out of the back and straightened the front.

"Comfy." I looked down at myself, loving the way the coat looked on me.

Suddenly, my expression smoothed out and I stared at the room with an air of defiance. "Behold! I am the Fullmetal Alchemist! Bad guys beware!"

I stared at the wall as if it were a person, "Don't mess with me. I'll kick your butt with my superior alchemy skills. Hiyaaaa!"

I clapped my hands like Ed would do and touched the wall. Light burst from it, causing me to let rip my most girlish scream.

"Aah! I forgot I could actually do that!"

There was a hole in the wall from my mistaken transmutation.

"No worries. I'll just put it back the way it was." I calmed myself. I remade my inner circle and put the wall back to the way it was.

"Whew!" I breathed. Now with that over… "Where was I? Oh, yeah." I got into a fighting stance as if I were about to fight someone. "Bring it on!"

I began swiping at the air and dodging imaginary people trying to hit me back. I don't know what it was about the coat but I suddenly felt powerful and ready to take on anyone.

"Having fun?"

"Eeek!" I squealed, spinning around.

Ed was standing in the doorway with an amused expression. His arms were crossed and his mouth pulled up in a smirk.

After my heart slowed down to a more natural pace, I asked, "H-how long have you been standing there?"

His lips pulled apart in a broad grin, "Since 'bad guys beware'."

I blushed heavily, "You know, it's wrong to eavesdrop."

His smile got even bigger, "And it's wrong to hit the air like that. What did it ever do to you?"

I glared at him, "It made me mad. Kind of like what you're doing."

Ed laughed, "Oh, I'm so scared."

I narrowed my eyes fiercely at him, "You better be! I can kick your butt any day of the week!"

"Sure you can." he rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

I growled and lurched towards him. I jumped up into the air to kick him in the face.

Ed was not caught off guard. It especially didn't help me that I had yelled a battle cry to let him know I was coming. He easily avoided my blow. The wall, however, did not.

My foot planted itself _in _the wall.

"Aah!" I shouted, surprised. My foot was lodged in the wall.

Ed busted out laughing. He laughed so hard he was close to tears.

"Don't laugh at me! I'll break your face!" I threatened. But how menacing can you sound when your foot's stuck in a wall? "This is all your fault!"

"It's your own fault for trying to kick me." Ed said, still laughing.

I harrumphed and attempted to pull myself out. It didn't work. No matter how hard I tugged my leg I couldn't get out.

Ed watched me for about a minute then said, "Alright. I'll just leave you to it."

"Don't you dare!" I said, still pulling at my foot. "You can't just leave me like this."

"Watch me." he went to leave.

"Edward!" I cried, panicked, "Don't go! Help me. Please!"

He turned back to me, smirking once again, "I thought the _Fullmetal Alchemist _could handle anything."

I ignored his teasing and begged pathetically, "Please, Edward. Help me."

"But you decorate the wall so nicely."

"Edward!" I whined again.

He sighed, "Fine." He came back over to me, inspecting where my ankle connected to the wall. "Wow. You've really got it jammed in there."

"Just get it out." My ankle was really starting to hurt now. This was so not a comfortable position I was in.

"Alright, alright." he said. He wrapped his arm around my stomach, his other hand going to my leg. "Pull on the count of three."

I nodded, ready to be out of the stinking wall.

"One. Two Three." he counted off. On three we both pulled with all our might. My foot came flying out. With no more resistance, Ed and I toppled back onto the floor.

"Ow." I moaned, leaning up.

I froze. I was lying on top of Ed, staring into his shocked face. His arms were around me and I could feel every part of him.

"Oh." I breathed. I couldn't say anything else. I could only lay on him, speechless.

His golden eyes gazed into my wide ones. What could he be thinking right now? I know my thoughts were frantic and spinning.

Ed smiled, "You should wear my coat more often. It looks good on you."

I blushed furiously and pushed off of him. "Stupid." I muttered. I took the coat off and tossed it back at him.

He caught it as he sat up. "What?" he laughed.

"Stupid." I muttered again, not caring if he heard me. I left him sitting in the floor and marched to the bedroom. I waited until the door closed back. Only then did I smile.


End file.
